


Light and Dark

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Tykki finds he can’t get the boy whose heart he pierced out of my mind.





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Tykki sends the Level Three Akuma after Allen at the Asian Branch of the Black Order, before Tykki and Allen meet again in the Ark. I don’t own D. Gray-Man, although I’ve been a fan for years. When I first got to know Allen, I thought, “Aww, in his sweetness, he reminds me of Sumeragi Subaru. He needs a Seishirou, though.” When Tykki showed up, I thought, “Ah! There’s a potential Seishirou!” This was before Tykki even got close to Allen’s Innocence and the curious bond between them began…I could replace “shounen” with “boy”, but there’s something about the way Tykki says “shounen”…it has a similar intimate resonance to the way Seishirou says, “Subaru-kun.” I just couldn’t drop it. :)

I asked the Level Three Akuma to bring you back if you were alive. I told your friends, all your angry comrades you’d be coming soon. I never told the akuma to bring you back alive. Knowing akuma, their lust for the kill will be too great a temptation to resist. 

You survived my hand piercing your heart, shattering your innocence, shounen. Can you survive a Level Three’s attack?

I kept the button from your coat. I keep seeing your anguished face, feeling your heart squeezed between my fingers. 

I’ve crushed a lot of Exorcists’ hearts, shounen. I’ve shattered their Innocence, scattering it to the wind. What makes yours so different? What makes you…special?

You’ve begun to interest me, shounen. Perhaps you interested me before, when we first met. I was light at the time. You stripped me to my underwear with your cheating. 

You were dark at that moment. I’m certain that you were. 

Later I met you again. You were light, trying so hard to save Suleiman Dark’s Innocence. I was dark, stretching out my hands to claim his and yours. 

I was certain I had, shounen, yet you slipped away, out of my grip. 

Part of me hungers to claim you again, shounen. The other years for…what?

I’m not sure what I want from you. Perhaps I’ll guess the answer when I see you again. I wonder if I’m not as eager for our reunion as Road or your friends. 

We’ll meet again, shounen. You and I are connected now. Of this I’m certain. 

Until the next time, shounen.


End file.
